1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for controlling window wiper systems.
2. Discussion
Windshield wiper operation may include several modes. For example, if a vehicle is operated in a light rain, drizzle, or light snow fall, the vehicle operator may set the selector mechanism or switch to a low setting to keep the windshield clean. As weather conditions change, the operator may select a high setting.
Vehicles may have an intermittent wiper mode that includes delays between successive sweeps based on calibrated values. This operation is in addition to the standard low and high modes. The intermittent wiper mode adds pre-determined delays between consecutive sweeps. The different delays are manually selected and include several settings. For example, during low speed operation with light rain, the intermittent system can be set for relatively long delays. As rainfall increases, the vehicle operator can adjust the intermittent mode to reduce the delay.
For conventional vehicles, during engine operation, noise from different sources may be masked by engine noise. Wiper operation may be one such source.
Conventional noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) strategies may control the vehicle NVH level such that it is acceptable to occupants.